FitzSimmons vs SkyeWard
by NothatRose
Summary: Ward, Skye, Fitz and Simmons adapting to their new home, The Playground.


**Hey**, ... **Pyphais**? A little something for you. Happy reading Everyone!

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Agents of SH.I.E.L.D

**Summary **: SkyeWard and FitzSimmons having fun.

xox

"Why are you here, Agent Ward?"

"Skye."

"Cool. Let's get you a lanyard." Agent Koenig told him with a wide grin.

xox

Skye was waiting for Ward in the hallway. She immediately rushed up to him when he exited the room where Agent Koenig had conducted the lie detector test. She pulled the lanyard around his neck down, for a closer inspection. It was a deliberate action on her part because the sudden close proximity gave her an excuse to steal a kiss from his surprised lips before actually looking at his pass.

"Yesss! You've got a your backstage pass! Come on, lets go, Robot." Skye told him excitedly and she would have pulled him by his lanyard if Ward hadn't tugged it out of her hands.

"Where are we going?"

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen the size of this place? There's so many rooms to explore. Niches to check out." Skye waggled her brows cheekily.

"Niches to check out? Hmmmm, I wonder for what purpose could that be?"

"Wanna clue?" Skye started to walk her fingers up his chest.

"I'd appreciate that." Ward smiled as he leaned down to capture Skye's lips at the same time that Skye stood up on her tiptoes.

Skye gave Ward a sample or two of what they could do when they find the perfect niche.

"Forget about the niche. Let's just stay here." Ward suggested after two more exchanges of the mind blowing clue.

"Someone might see us."

"We'll say you are claustrophobic of this underground maze and I'm helping to calm you down."

"Nice try Robot. Come one!" Skye stepped behind Ward, placed her hands behind his hips and pushed him forward. "Forgot to tell you but FitzSimmons are waiting for us. We'll go exploring together. Maybe there's a game room with a human size chess board."

"You know how to play chess?" Ward asked her as she continued to push him forward. For the fun of it, he purposely dug his feet into the floor, making her having to push him harder.

"No. Do you?"

"Yes."

"Super! That makes number one on our list of things to do. To teach me to play chess."

"You're seriously making a list?"

"I thought you'd be impressed with how organised I've become under your patient tutelage." Skye replied. "What other fun things do you think we'll find in this place? An indoor swimming pool? A basketball court? How about a mini amusement park? A carousel with horses will be awesome!"

"Just because this place is called The Playground don't mean that there's a carousel, Rookie."

"I know that! But wouldn't it be cool if they have Bumper Cars in here?" Skye suddenly stopped pushing him. "Is it my imagination or are you getting heavy?"

"It's your imagination, Little One." Ward smirked, crossed his arm over his chest and leaned his weight on her a little more.

Skye was tickling him in retaliation as they started to round a corner. FitzSimmons immediately came into view.

"There you are!" Fitz exclaimed. "We have been waiting for you two for ages."

"And you did nothing but wait?" Ward tilted his head towards Simmons with a suggestive smirk. As he expected, the two scientist faces turned red.

Seeing their flushed faces, Skye immediately started the teasing rhyme, "Fitz and Simmons sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G!"

"Don't be ridiculous Skye! There isn't any tree in here and we are certainly not, you know." Simmons quickly denied Skye's accusation as she fussed with her hair and flicked it gently to the side. "We were just studying the, the, the-"

"Floor plan of this place." Fitz continued.

"Yes. Floor plan. Isnt' this place very big, Fitz?"

"Yes. That's right. Big. Very big. Huge." Fitz replied as he tried to casually tucked his shirt back into his waistband after straightening his tie.

Skye immediately tightened her hold that she still had on Ward's waist, tiptoed to reach his ear and whispered a, "Do you see what I see?"

Ward nodded and decided to tease the couple further by playfully chiding Skye.

"That's naughty of you Rookie. FitzSimmons would never do such things." Ward earned an appreciative smile from the two geniuses which immediately changed to a surprised gape when he added, "It's more like : Fitz and Simmons waiting in the hall, they did more than just talk."

"HAh!" Fitz exclaimed with a laugh. "That don't even rhyme."

"Oh yeah?" Ward asked with a wink at Skye. "How about this rhyme : We both know..."

"FitzSimmons had a quickie," Skye continued with caused FitzSimmons' jaws to drop.

"Fitz is all messed up..." Ward added.

"And Simmons has a hickie!" Skye finished with a resounding high-five she and Ward shared.

xox

The sound of rumbling and shouts alerted Agent Koenig to consult his tablet. He saw four blips running along the hallways.

"What's wrong?" Coulson asked him.

Without word, Koenig clicked on a few keys and the wall screen showed images of the various hallways in The Playground. Flanking the seated Agent, Coulson and May was surprised to see FitzSimmons chasing Ward and Skye. The SO and his Rookie were laughing as they were running away from the two usually docile scientist who were threatening to release Fitz's dwarfs on them.

"And you were worried the kids are going to get bored." May told Coulson as she calmly sipped her tea.

**THE END**

Hope you enjoyed that little piece of SkyeWard and FitzSimmons. Thanks for reading.


End file.
